


Bath

by joy_infires



Series: soonsol one shots [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, baths, crossposted on wattpad and aff, hansoon, idk how to write smut, soonsol, this probably sucks oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Soonyoung couldn't keep his hands to himself





	Bath

Ever since Soonyoung and Hansol started dating they made it a habit to take baths together. They didn't do it just for the sexy times but because it was a nice and relaxing way to bond. Of course, sexy times occasionally happened as well.

Usually, Hansol would lean against Soonyoung's chest in the warm water and they'd just sit there, fingers intertwined, sometimes without even saying a single word at all. Today, though, Soonyoung seemed to have a hard time staying still. His left hand which wasn't laced with Hansol's suddenly started drawing random patterns on the younger's stomach.

Hansol didn't put too much thought into it and he even liked the tingly feeling Soonyoung's fingers caused. He let out a sigh and turned his head, which rested on Soonyoung's shoulder like on some kind of pillow, to the side to press a kiss on Soonyoung's neck since he couldn't reach his mouth from his current position.

Soonyoung's fingers wandered further up the younger's body eventually. Hansol, who had closed his eyes in content, opened them now and looked through the surface of the water where Soonyoung's hand had found his nipple. He pinched it playfully, causing Hansol to let out a gasp. "Babe...", he whined.

He could hear Soonyoung chuckle near his ear as he continued playing with the younger's nipple. He freed his hand from Hansol's grip and began caressing his thigh. Hansol felt himself harden at his boyfriend's touches. He knew that Soonyoung could get very touchy with him but usually he waited until they were out of the bathtub and in their bathrobes. (Evenings like those mostly resulted in them having to take a quick shower despite the previous bath).

Soonyoung squeezed Hansol's thigh. The younger tried to keep quiet because he was scared that his gasps would echo loud enough for their neighbors to hear. Soonyoung wasn't having it, though. He brought his hand further up, purposely leaving out Hansol's private parts. His left hand was still pinching and rubbing his nipple and Hansol was pressing his lips together in order not to make a sound.

"Babe, you know I don't like it when you keep your voice to yourself", Soonyoung murmured into his ear. He gave Hansol's thigh another squeeze. "I don't want our neighbors to...oh, shit...", Hansol trailed off when his boyfriend finally decided to wrap his hand around his now throbbing cock. "Let them hear you, I don't care...", Soonyoung said. A mischievous tone was audible in his voice.

The younger let out a small whine when Soonyoung gave his dick a slow stroke from the base up to the tip. "C-can't you at least wait until we're out of here?" he asked, half trying to reason with his boyfriend while a part of him didn't want Soonyoung to stop ever again. The older let out a low chuckle.

"Nope~", he teased and continued with his slow strokes which he timed with the rubs and pinches on Hansol's hardened nipple. The latter had to hold on to the rim of the tub to thrust up into Soonyoung's hand. "Look at you...so needy, aren't you?" the older teased him. Hansol moaned, not giving a fuck about his neighbors anymore.

"Just...stop teasing...please", he said between shaky breaths and moans. "Then don't keep quiet", Soonyoung warned. His speed increased slightly. He removed his hand from Hansol's nipple in order to keep his boyfriend's hips still. With the increase of speed Hansol's moans also got louder and sounded more shameless and wrecked.

His knuckles turned white because of his hard grip on the bathtub rim. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Soonyoung's neck as the older's hand tightened its grip around his cock, just a little bit. "Shit, I'm close...", Hansol croaked out.

Soonyoung stopped his hand movements completely, causing Hansol to writhe and whine. "Why did you stop?" he asked out of breath. He looked up to meet his boyfriend's wicked grin. "You're right...we should continue this when we're out of here", he said. "I hate you...", Hansol mumbled. "Then maybe I should stop touching you for good?"

"No! Just...please, I really need you", the younger pleaded, half turning around to face his boyfriend. Soonyoung stroked his damp hair. "Let's get out of here then", he said. Hansol pouted but still climbed out of the tub. His erection was still there and it was uncomfortable to no end so he really hoped that Soonyoung would hurry the fuck up after riling him up so much.

Luckily, Soonyoung didn't insist on drying their bodies off completely and before Hansol knew it he was thrown on their shared King Size bed. Soonyoung hovered over him and attacked his neck and collarbones with kisses, leaving multiple purple marks here and there. His hand trailed down Hansol's side to the underside of his thigh which he hooked up a little to help grinding their crotches together.

Hansol whimpered at the contact, desperate for release, giving the older's shoulder a light squeeze. Soonyoung got the hint and reached for the lube which was still on the nightstand from this morning. He didn't take long to stretch Hansol open wide enough before he lubed his own cock up and lined up.

He pushed in with just the head at first but after Hansol wiggled his ass impatiently he went in completely. Hansol let out a groan at the stretch. He and Soonyoung had done this multiple times but he still didn't get used to it. He didn't want to either. It was such an indescribably good feeling every single time.

Soonyoung knew Hansol's body well so he noticed how the younger's face gave him the green light to start moving. He pulled out until only the head was still inside of the younger before thrusting back in, eliciting beautifully low and raspy moans from Hansol. He finally leaned down to kiss Hansol and it was surprisingly tender compared to the harsh, slow snaps of his hips.

Hansol moaned into his mouth as their tongues danced together, making up their own rhythm. His hands clawed into Soonyoung's sides as his speed began to increase. He was purposefully leaving out Hansol's most sensitive spot so the younger decided to take matters into his own hands as he wrapped his legs around Soonyoung's waist, slightly changing the angle.

It worked. Hansol began to see stars as Soonyoung hit his prostate. "Needy...", was the older's teasing comment. He also began to look a little wrecked, though. Sweat was glistening on his forehead, making his bangs stick to it. Hansol got loud again which, no lie, was Soonyoung's most favorite thing in the world.

He loved Hansol's sounds of pleasure more than any type of music and he knew that the closer he was the louder he got which was why he picked up the pace once more. Hansol clung to him, his nails digging into his skin as he felt his orgasm build up again. A few strokes more and he released all over himself with some of the white spurts even reaching up to his neck.

When Soonyoung felt Hansol's muscles tighten around him it pushed him over the edge as well. He rocked them both through their highs before slowing down and eventually stopping once it became too much. He refrained from collapsing on top of his boyfriend, not wanting to crush him so he carefully pulled out and lay down next to him.

"You're such a tease sometimes...", Hansol said, pouting again because Soonyoung left him hanging earlier. The older just grinned and got some tissues out of the nightstand to briefly clean the mess his boyfriend made before pulled him into his embrace.

"You love it when I tease you", he stated. Hansol hummed. That was true but he refused to admit it. "I love you", Soonyoung said. His arms tightened around Hansol protectively. "I love you, too", Hansol answered.

They began drifting off into a comfortable slumber, deciding to postpone the shower to tomorrow morning. When Hansol ran into his neighbors the next day while fetching the mail he didn't expect the couple to smirk at him knowingly.

He practically ran back inside his apartment to hit Soonyoung on the chest for humiliating him and demand sound proof walls.


End file.
